1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a stator of a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a stator that is incorporated in a rotary electric machine, a so-called stator with a bus ringless structure that does not employ a bus ring (an annular conductor) is known. For example, in a stator described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-228152, among coils of a plurality of phases that are wound around a plurality of teeth, coils of the same phase are connected in parallel with respect to each other. Each of the coils includes a coil winding portion that is wound around a tooth, a coil end that is drawn out from the coil winding portion and that is drawn around in a circumferential direction, and a connection portion that is a connection of one end portions of the coil ends of the same phase.
Furthermore, such a type of stator is provided with insulating members that include guide portions that guide the coil ends that have been drawn out from the coil winding portions to where the connection portions are positioned. A plurality of groove portions that houses the coil ends of the phases are formed in the guide portions of the insulating members. Each of the groove portions is formed with a first wall surface and a second wall surface that oppose each other and is open to at least an outer diameter side.
The insulating member described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-228152 includes convexities in the first wall surfaces and the second wall surfaces, in which the convexities bend and deform the coil ends when the coil ends are housed in the groove portions. Under these circumstances, after drawing the coil ends around the groove portions, due to a spring back effect, reaction force that returns the deformed portions of the coil ends to the convexity side acts on the deformed portions of the coil ends; accordingly, the deformed portions can be held by the convexities in a reliable manner.